Try me (TRADUCTION)
by Rikurt36
Summary: Jace donne des conseils sexuels à Alec et voilà ce qui arrive quand on excite son meilleur ami.


**Try me** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Jace donne des conseils sexuels à Alec et voilà ce qui arrive quand on excite son meilleur ami.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je poste ma première fanfiction Shadowhunters, qui sera un One-shot et qui portera sur le Jalec (je les adore). Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Oh et, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.**

 **NOTE : Si vous n'aimez pas le Jalec ou vénérez le Malec, ne lisez pas. Aussi, notez que je shippe Malec mais que je suis ouverte à des ships alternatifs que je tolère et aime même.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour ! Voilà donc j'ai décidé de traduire ma toute première fanfiction Jalec pour que le fandom français y ait également accès (ici, petit clin d'œil à Heaven W et son amie française anonyme, c'est tout spécialement pour vous, merci de votre soutien !). En anglais, je l'ai appelée « Try me » parce que cette expression a le bénéfice de l'ambiguïté, bien qu'il soit perdu en Français. En effet, cela veut dire soit, dans le sens le plus propre, « Essaye-moi », mais également dans un contexte de défi : « On parie (que j'y arrive) ? »**

* * *

Alec marchait à grands pas à travers l'Institut dans la direction de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Chaque partie de lui respirait l'incertitude et le stress, depuis son rythme cardiaque rapide jusqu'à ses mains moites. Quand il atteignit enfin la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua trois fois avec hésitation.

— Salut, Alec, dit Jace dans un sourire, tenant toujours la porte par la main. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je… Je voulais juste savoir… Eh bien, j'avais un service à te demander.

Jace leva un sourcil mais sourit et laissa son ami entrer. Alec déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au blond qui s'était assis sur son lit.

— Alors ? demanda Jace. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

— Hum, eh bien, vu que tu es… plus expérimenté que moi par rapport à l'amour et tout ça, je…

— Attends. Tu veux vraiment que _moi_ je te donne des conseils sur l'amour ? C'est un mauvais choix.

— Je ne pouvais pas en parler à mes parents, ni à Isa. Tu sais qu'elle en ferait tout un plat, si elle savait que je… vois quelqu'un.

— Vraiment ? Tu vois vraiment quelqu'un, je veux dire ?

Jace avait l'air à peine surpris. Ses yeux dorés semblaient regarder à l'intérieur d'Alec et à travers lui, plus loin que quiconque n'avait jamais été.

— Eh bien, puisque tu me le demandes, ouais, je vois quelqu'un.

— Oh. Et comment elle s'appelle ?

Alec se mordit les lèvres. Il avait redouté cette question. Il prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour arrêter leur tremblement.

— C'est… C'est un _il_ , en fait…

Jace le fixa d'un air impassible pendant une seconde, apparemment peu choqué. Il finit par lui sourire et répondit avec un clin d'œil :

— Ouais, j'avais compris depuis un bail, mec. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas, même si tout le monde à Idris a l'air de penser que c'est mal.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne peux le dire à maman ou papa.

— Mais à Isa ? demanda son ami, perdu.

— Hum, eh bien… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire ce que je suis sur le point de te dire…

— Est-ce que c'est mauvais ?

— Non ! Enfin, oui… Enfin, c'est juste gênant et… Tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre venant de moi.

— Allez, Alec, dis-moi !

Jace devenait lentement de plus en plus impatient, et il tremblait littéralement de curiosité, même s'il était plutôt bon pour le cacher.

— OK, OK !

Alec ouvrit et referma successivement les yeux, et déclara :

— OK. Donc. Hum… Maintenant que tu sais que je suis gay, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose à propos de…

— Euh, tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience avec les hommes, pas vrai ? coupa Jace en soulevant un sourcil.

— Ouais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lié, c'est juste… Je voulais te demander de m'apprendre à… Je veux dire, tu sais quand deux personnes sont en couple, et qu'elles veulent… faire plaisir à l'autre…

— Tu veux que je t'apprenne à _faire l'amour à un homme_?

— Non ! Mon Dieu, non ! Je ne te demanderais jamais ça…

Alec rougissait sans pouvoir se contrôler, passant constamment ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— C'est juste… Je vois ce garçon, on est sortis quelquefois et je l'apprécie vraiment, mais… je pense que je suis prêt à aller un peu plus loin et à, je ne sais pas, pimenter un peu les choses, tu sais, ou un truc dans le genre… Tu vois ?

— Ouais, tu veux faire des trucs cochons avec lui, résuma-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Du genre vous peloter ou faire des danses sexuelles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu inclus dans les « danses sexuelles » ? demanda timidement Alec.

— Eh bien, il y a le lap-dance, le pole-dance, le strip-tease, etcetera.

Jace avait l'air d'être un expert. Soudainement intéressé, le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva furtivement la tête et dit :

— Le strip-tease ? Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça ! Tu… Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

— T'apprendre à faire un strip-tease ?

— Oui, m'apprendre à bouger, à être sexy…

— Je ne sais pas comment _enseigner_ ce genre de choses. C'est naturel chez moi. C'est juste quelque chose que tu ressens, ça ne peut pas s'apprendre.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Tu sais quoi ? Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, et je te dirai ce que tu as besoin de travailler entre-temps.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Alec avait écarquillé les yeux, décontenancé.

— Ouais, vas-y. Fais-le.

— Attends, tu veux dire que… je dois te le faire à toi ?

Alec secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise parce qu'un garçon te fait un strip-tease… Tu vas flipper.

— On parie ?

— Tu es sûr ? De toute façon, je ne sais pas quoi faire, par quoi commencer…

— Improvise ! Choisis une bonne musique avec mon iPod et commence !

Jace le conseillait patiemment, mais l'autre Chasseur d'Ombres ne faisait pas un seul mouvement. Du coup, le blond se leva de son lit et cliqua sur le titre d'une chanson et chuchota à son ami alors que la mélodie débutait :

— Relaxe. Relaxe et crois en toi. OK ?

— C'est dur…, murmura Alec en se préparant lentement.

— Non, dis-toi juste que je suis ton petit ami, que je t'aime et que je te trouve irrésistible. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Alec le fixait avec des yeux pétillants, comme s'il avait espéré qu'il dise ça toute sa vie. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'inspirer, fermant les yeux. La chanteuse venait juste de dire les premières paroles quand le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais rouvrit soudain les yeux et poussa doucement Jace sur le lit, qui laissa échapper un petit « Waouh, OK ». Puis, lentement, et cédant à son instinct, Alec commença à bouger.

Jace fut surpris par son agilité et sa grâce naturelles alors qu'il tournait le dos à son meilleur ami, balançant sensuellement ses hanches et ses fesses.

— Ecoute la musique, tu es en retard. Va juste un peu plus vite, le conseilla distraitement Jace.

Alec fit glisser ses mains longues et fines de ses fesses jusqu'à ses épaules, retirant doucement son tee-shirt noir, sur le rythme de la musique cette fois.

— Attends la fin de la phrase dans la chanson pour retirer complètement ton tee-shirt. Mais c'était bien de le faire aussi lentement, ça rend ton partenaire impatient et désireux.

Se retournant pour faire face à son ami, il lui sourit, lui jeta le tee-shirt, et lui fit un clin d'œil, se dirigeant vers le lit. Jace déglutit difficilement, lui disant seulement que ses précédents mouvements assurés étaient parfaits. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des remarques à faire, parce qu'Alec était étonnamment bon. Il le regarda avec perplexité alors que son frère adoptif enlevait son jean dans des balancements de hanches envoûtant.

— Ne… Ne regarde pas par terre quand tu te balances, regarde droit dans mes yeux. Je veux dire… dans les yeux de ton petit ami, bégaya Jace, secouant la tête.

La performance d'Alec embrouillait son esprit. Seulement en boxer, le plus grand arriva sur le lit et marcha rythmiquement sur ses genoux et ses mains dans la direction de Jace. Le blond hoqueta et s'immobilisa, comme paralysé. Il faisait face à Alec, qui était maintenant à cinquante centimètres de lui, et il mordit ses lèvres en voyant le corps Marqué et les courbes parfaites du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le regarder de cette façon. Avec désir.

— _Don't be so shy, you're right, you're right…_ , chantonna Alec, faisant écho aux paroles de la chanson.

Jace leva les sourcils et Alec s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, continuant de danser sensuellement autour de lui. Le plus jeune Chasseur d'Ombres évitait intentionnellement le regard de l'autre, et contemplait à la place sa poitrine fine et ses pectoraux musclés, couverts par différents types de runes.

— Regarde-moi, ordonna froidement Alec.

— C'est bien pour le ton, dit Jace dans un murmure, mais sa voix tremblait presque car les mots d'Alec lui faisaient beaucoup d'effet.

Alec lui offrit un sourire radieux et prit son menton par la main pour lui faire lever la tête. A ce moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Jace réalisa à quel point Alec était devenu sûr de lui, à quel point il s'investissait dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et ça le rendait encore plus beau et tentant.

— Alec, arrête…, marmonna-t-il finalement tout d'un coup, secouant la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées sexuelles qui envahissaient son esprit, et il essaya de repousser le garçon.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Alec avec un sourire vicieux.

— Non… Tu es au contraire trop bon… Tu n'as même pas besoin de mes conseils…

— Peut-être que ça vient naturellement avec moi aussi, gloussa doucement Alec, puis il pressa leurs torses l'un contre l'autre.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Laisse-toi faire. » Jace ferma les yeux et se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, et il sentit les courbes d'Alec épouser les siennes, tout comme la chaleur de son corps traverser ses vêtements et le réchauffer. Alec enroula son bras droit autour du dos de Jace et s'allongea sur lui.

— Ouvre les yeux.

Quand Jace s'exécuta, il vit qu'Alec était juste en face de lui, si près que son visage aurait pu toucher celui de Jace s'il faisait le moindre mouvement. Sans même réfléchir, et seulement mû par ses instincts et désirs, Jace se précipita sur Alec et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Goûtant enfin à ce qu'il avait rêvé de goûter depuis qu'Alec avait commencé à bouger, Jace fondit sous ce contact et attrapa rapidement les cheveux de son ami. Les garçons approfondirent le baiser et les mains d'Alec se glissèrent bientôt sous le tee-shirt de Jace, le faisant gémir. Alors qu'Alec commençait à frotter leurs hanches ensemble, l'autre adolescent grogna de plaisir et renversa la situation, se mettant à califourchon et caressant chaque partie de sa peau nue en pressant sa langue contre celle d'Alec. Jace était sur le point de retirer ses propres vêtements quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent que quelqu'un se tenait près du lit, en plein choc.

— Oh mon Dieu !

C'était la sœur de Jace. Et elle avait l'air plutôt confuse.

— Jace, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu es… Fermez au moins la porte !

Elle partit immédiatement et les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. Alors que la musique se terminait lentement, on aurait dit qu'ils se réveillaient d'un rêve. Ils se fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés et apeurés. C'était comme s'ils venaient juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les trois dernières minutes.

— Waouh, je… Alec, je suis désolé ! s'exclama Jace avec perplexité, descendant rapidement de son corps. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… Je ne voulais pas !

— Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai tout foiré… Je m'excuse, vraiment. Je voulais juste que tu m'aides, et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est ruiner notre amitié.

Il avait l'air honteux, et avait perdu toute sa précédente confiance en lui.

— Alec, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! J'ai juste été incapable de me contenir face à ta… ta beauté. Je ne t'ai pas arrêté quand j'aurais dû le faire, et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu avais déjà quelqu'un et que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre sa place…

— Je n'ai pas réfléchi non plus. Tout ce que je voyais c'était toi, et je m'en veux d'avoir été si irresponsable et égoïste.

Alec s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit désespérément sa tête entre ses mains. Jace se mit derrière lui avec précaution et enroula un bras autour des épaules de l'autre garçon, le laissant tomber sur sa poitrine.

— Hé… Ne sois pas triste, mec. Au moins ton strip-tease était bien.

— Vraiment ? Tu penses que mon… que mon ami va aimer ?

— Il va adorer. Enfin, moi j'ai adoré.

— Ah oui ?

— Oh, je t'en prie !

Le Chasseur d'Ombres blond rit et l'embrassa sur la joue, s'asseyant près de lui ensuite.

— Je pense que tu l'as remarqué toi-même. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les garçons, et pourtant tu as fait tomber mes barrières.

— Je suis désolé pour ça, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, ou même t'exciter. Je voulais juste vérifier que je n'étais pas trop ridicule…

— Ça ne fait rien. Au moins on s'est amusés.

— Ouais.

Alec sourit faiblement.

— Ta sœur, elle, ne s'est pas amusée.

— Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait ? Elle a flippé !

Jace était mort de rire. Il fit un clin d'œil à Alec.

— J'espère qu'elle n'est pas jalouse. Elle peut être très possessive, tu sais. Ça s'est arrangé maintenant qu'on a accepté le fait qu'on est frère et sœur, mais je pense qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre nous…

Il secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur Alec.

— Bref, j'espère qu'elle ne le dira à personne. Je n'aimerais pas que tes parents apprennent ça. Vu que je suis ton frère, techniquement. Ça serait bizarre.

Alec haussa les épaules et dit de manière désinvolte :

— Il faudra bien que mes parents le sachent un jour. J'espère juste pour eux que tu ne seras pas le garçon que je présenterai comme mon petit ami. Imagine leur tête si c'était le cas.

— Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne serai jamais gay. Genre jamais. Même si ton strip-tease était le meilleur que j'aie jamais vu, je te l'accorde.

— Merci. Tant qu'on est dans les compliments, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu embrasses très bien ?

— Eh bien, aucun _garçon_ ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je suis flatté. Et tu embrasses assez bien aussi. Mais ton ami a déjà dû te le dire.

— On… En fait on s'est seulement embrassés une fois ou deux et ce n'était pas si bien que ça, alors je ne peux pas vraiment te dire…

— Prends ton temps avec lui. Ne précipite pas les choses si tu n'es pas prêt. Ça pourrait tout gâcher, dit Jace en s'allongeant horizontalement sur le lit, vite imité par son meilleur ami.

— Je n'ai pas tout gâche pour nous, si ?

— Nan !

Jace lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, et je t'aime toujours comme un frère. Et peu importe combien on s'est amusés, rien ne change entre nous. Comme d'hab.

Alec acquiesça avec un sourire et ils se fixèrent pendant longtemps avant que Jace finisse par ajouter :

— Oh, et au fait tu as oublié de me dire comment il s'appelait. Je veux dire, le gars que tu vois.

— Magnus. Magnus Bane, le sorcier.

— Un sorcier, hein ? Bon, ben j'imagine que je suis mort s'il apprend ce que j'ai fait avec son petit ami ! Mort, ou changé en crapaud, au pire des cas.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Magnus m'appelle tous les jours à 20h, je vais être en retard.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ramassant ses habits sur le sol.

— Et merci pour… Eh bien, pour tout.

Il fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

— Merci à toi, murmura désespérément Jace après qu'il fut sorti, perdant toute sa confiance en lui et son calme, et il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, où demeurait le souvenir du baiser d'Alec.

Il n'allait jamais oublier cette sensation. Cette sensation d'appartenance. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en laissant partir Alec. Il appartenait à Magnus. Pas à lui. Pas maintenant, ni jamais.


End file.
